feliz cumpleaños
by Mitsuki-sempai
Summary: Después de haber sufrido tanto su mejor amigo la abandona después de decirle que lo amaba, ¿lo seguirá amando? ¿que pasará cuando regrese después de 10 años?


**Hola, bueno ahora les traigo un one shot de Crepúsculo, cabe recalcar que los personajes no me pertenece sino como todos ya lo saben a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a Mariuxi Franco, por su cumpleaños, espero que te guste, al igual que al resto.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios**

**

* * *

**

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, un año más de vida, se supone que tendría que estar felis, pero ¿por qué? Si estaba envejeciendo cada vez más, por Dios ya tengo 25 años y en todo este tiempo lo único que e hecho ha sido sufrir, sí sufrir.

La primera relación sentimental que tuve fue a los vente años, la verdad no lo amaba, no puedo negar que me atraía bastante pero más allá de lo físico no pasaba, por esta razón no me dolió cuando me abandonó después de un año por un mejor trasero, creo que si él era así no valía la pena.

Eso no es lo único que me a pasado, había perdido a mis padre cuando asún tenía quince años, me había quedado sola, no tenía ningún familiar con vida, ¿qué iba hacer yo sola?, en mi desesperación me acogio la familia Cullen, sólo en ellos podía confiar, ¿por qué no si desde que tengo memoria nuestras familias eran inseparables?, sí, mi familia y la de los Cullen siempre habían sido unidas y cuando me quedé practicamente sola ellos me acogieron como una hija más.

Toda mi vida había sido torpe y no creo que a estas alturas del partido pueda cambiarlo, siempre seré torpe y de eso no me quedaba dudas, pero era una suerte que cuente con Alice, mi mejor amiga, desde siempre, desde que ambas usábamos pañales, sin ella no sería nadie, sin ella me hubiese desecho desde que "él" me dejó.

Desde ese día me juré nunca más amar a nadie, me había destrosado el corazón y después de eso huyó, huyó como un vil cobarde, se supone que era mi mejor amigo y me abandonó en el momento más importante de mi vida, me dejó con el corazón destrozado por la muerte de mis padres y su rechazo.

Que irónico que después de lo que me hizo nunca lo pude odiar, nunca lo pude olvidar, nunca lo pude sacar de mi corazón y ahora estoy de camino a verlo desembarcar, sí el regresaba, después de diez años él regresaba como si nada hubiese pasado, después de diez sin hablar con él, después de diez años de no saber nada sobre él porque cabe recalcar que no dejé que nadie me hablara de él y ¿por qué lo estoy iendo a ver? Es simple no saben el poder de convencimiento que puede tener una duende, pero era verdad lo que decía, ¿acaso que era cobarde? Eso sí que no, desde aquel día, había aprendido una cosa muy importante, la cobardía es la madre de la crueldad.

- ¡Bella apresúrate!- si esa soy yo Isabella Swam o como todos me dicen Bella ¿no se los había dicho? Y esa que grita es Alice mi mejor amiga y confidente.

- ya Alice que él no se va a ir a otra parte.- la verdad no estaba segura, después de todo se trataba de él, ¿se habrá arrepentido?, tengo que admitirlo, tegno miedo, tengo miedo de que cuando vaya él no esté y se haya arrepentido, tengo miedo de volverlo a ver, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, porque después de todo este tiempo no lo había podido olvidar, no había podido olvidar ese sentimiento que me vuelve lo ca, porque estoy convencida rotundamente de que lo amo, lo amo con cada parte de mi ser, lo amo aunque no sepa nada de él, porque aunque haya desaparecido de mi vida nunca lo hizo de mi corazón.

Alcancé a Alice y nos sentamos a esperar a que su avión arribara, con cada minuto que pasaba la angustia me envolvía más llegó hasta el punto en que no podía más y mi cuerpo reclamaba ir al baño, me levanté rápido y fui al baño, cuando salí Alice me miraba radiante, lo que significaba que…

- Su avión ya está arrivando.- sí lo que más me temía, el momento de la verdad se acercaba, me puse pálida y fría, los nervios me estaban comiendo viva y la desesperación no paraba, una parte de mí estaba desesperada por verlo por ver todo lo que ha cambiado, si seguía siendo el chico que alguna vez conocí, mientras que otra parte tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazada nuevamente, miedo de que al verlo me pusiera a llorar o travez.

- si, está bien, vamos.- mientras avanzábamos ese sentimiento de miedo se iba desvaneciendo, era realmente extraño, ya que minutos antes no podía aguantar las ganas de vomitar y tanto miendo me estaba volviendo loca, pero ahora no, en vez de eso me sentía ¿aliviada?

Después de un rato vimos una cabellera cobriza que sobresalía del resto, sin duda era él, ese cabello lo reconocería por donde sea que vaya, después de un rato salió del tumulto de personas y cada vez se iba acercando más, hasta que llegó hasta nosotras, nadie decía nada los dos únicamente nos mirábamsos fíjamente recorriendo cada parte de nuestros cuerpos reconociéndonos después de un largo tiempo sin vernos.

Su aspecto había cambiado, ya no tenía el cuerpo de un muchacho, pero aún así estaba increíblemente guapo, sigue siendo alto había crecido unos quince centímetros más, su ojos seguían siendo los mismo de color verde con un brillo muy coqueto, sus labios, su sonrisa la misma que hacían derretir a cualquiera, su cuerpo es mucho más formado y musculoso que antes pero sin exagerar simplemente sólo se lo podría comparar con un Dios Griego, su voz… ¿habrá cambiado su voz?

- Feliz cumpleaños Bella.- su voz había cambiado, ahora es más grave, pero aún así no quita el hecho que me encantaba como pronunciaba mi nombre, me sentía como una quinceañera enamorada.

No dije nada ante lo mencionado, aún no podía creer qu él hubiese regresado, es verdad que aún lo sigo amando, de eso no cabe duda, pero todavía no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado en estos diez años con su vida ¿tendrá novia? ¿Estará comprometido? Después de todo ya tiene venticiete años, si es así sólo me quedaría desearle lo mejor en su vida y esta vez sí no volverlo a ver jamás, porque estoy segura que mi amor por él nunca cambiara.

- bueno Edward ni creas que este día podrás descanzar y no me pongas de excusa que has estado viajando por más de diez horas porque no me interesa, has estado fuera por diez años y ya no puedo esperar más tenemos que ponernos a día, porque déjame decirte que no es lo mismo hablar por teléfono o chatear que hablar directamente.- ya me lo imaginaba esto es típico de Alice pero estrá consiente de ¿cuánto tiempo se ha ido?

- ya esta bien, después de todo no me has torturado por diez años.- sí, si sabía cuanto tiempo se había ido.

Fuimos a dejar sus cinco maletas al carro de Jasper, para haber regresado después de tanto tiempo casi no trajo nada, ¿será que se volverá a ir?, ¿entonces por qué regresó?, tengo tantas preguntas por hacerle, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, además Alice estaba con nosotros, así no podíamos "hablar" tranquilamente.

Estamos en el deportivo amarillo de Alice típico de ella, siempre queriendo llamar la atención, vamos al centro comercial más cercano a empezar con su tortura, la excusa de que había que ponerse al día con Edward eran puras patrañas porque estoy más que enterada de su fiesta "sorpresa" que me preparo por mi cumpleaños además de la bienvenida de Edward y de seguro me va hacer comprar nuevos vestidos pero bueno se podría decir que estoy acostumbrada, aún no puedo creer que toda una vida con ella no se me haya pegado ninguna de sus locuras encambio que ella yo soy una chica simple que no está enterada de la última moda y si no fuera por Alice yo sólo usaría jeans y camisetas, sí nada femenina.

- bueno entonces primera parada.- sí la primera parada como siempre era Lord & Taylor.

Después de probarme como una docena de vestidos que por cierto ninguno le gustó a Alice, además de que también me hizo probar media docena de zapatos por fin se decidió por unos y salimos de la primera parada con una bolsa de zapatos y otra con nuevos vestidos para Alice, además de algunos accesorios.

- Alice porque no escoges cualquier vestido, a mí no me importa.- le dije tratando de convencerla para no seguir con la tortura.

- ni lo sueños, tengo que encontrar los vestidos perfectos para ti, además ya llegó la hora de hacer cambio de armario.- sí el dichoso cambio de armario, lo hacíamos una vez por mes junto con Rosali y los chicos, vendíamos la ropa "vieja" y el dinero que recaudábamos lo donábamos a la caridad.

- pero es mi cumpleaños, no se supone que deberíamos hacer lo que yo digo.- la verdad era una excusa patética.

- no me importa, ya te dije que necesitamos los vestidos perfectos.

Y ahí vamos o través segunda parada Macy's estuvimos ahí como dos horas y por fin Alice encontró dos vestidos perfectos para mí. Edward sólo se limitaba a observar, a probarse ropa que Alice escogía para él y a contestar algunas preguntas de Alice, hasta ahora no habíamos conversado, ni siquiera intentado convensar.

Nos dirigíamos a nuestra próxima parada cuando a Alice le sonó el celular, estuvo un buen rato discutiendo con la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea y luego colgó para dirigirse a nosotros.

- haber chicos tengo algo que atender, así que por facor den una vuelta por ahí, vayan a comer o no sé, yo ya regreso.- no tuvimos tiempo siquiera de contestar que se marchó corriendo.

- bueno parece que ocurrió algo con su fiesta "sorpresa".- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿cómo sabes de eso?- preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- bueno es Alice.- y nuevamente constestamos los dos al mismo tiempo causando que ambos rieramos un poco.

- parece que estamos sincronizados.- me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

- parece que sí, mejor vayamos a comer.- le dije y emprendimos marcha hacia el patio de comidas.

Anbos pedimos nuestras comidas sin decir nada, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna sólo nos limitábamos a comer, hay tanto que quiero decirle pero no me atrevo, no sé como me considere, no sé nada de lo que ha pasado en su vida y este es el momento en que me arrepiento de haber sido tan estúpida y haber impedido de que hablaran de él.

El silencio que se había formado era desesperante e incómodo, ambos habíamos terminado de comer pero aún así ninguno hablaba, había ratos en los que me pude dar cuenta de que Edward quería hablar pero después se arrepentía, el silencio es demasiado abrumador hasta que fue él el que lo rompio.

- escucha Bella, en verdad no tengo cara para venir, pero en verdad necesitaba decite que lo siento, lo siento por haberte abandonado en la etapa más crucial de tu vida, lo siento por no estar a tu lado todos estos años, lo siento por haber sido tan imbécil por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos y haber huido como un cobarde cuando todo sucecidio, yo sé que has de haber sufrido después y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento yo te comprendo.- había esperado tanto tiempo para que él me dijera eso "lo siento" pero cómo él se atreve a decirme que me comprende, él no sabe por todo lo que pase, él no sabe todo lo que sufri, ¡él no sabe nada!

- que me comprendes, ¡tú no sabes nada!, ¡tú no sabes por todo lo que pase!, sabes cuando me enteré que te habías marchado justo el día de mi cumpleaños no lo podía creer, no podía creer que te importó un comido todo lo que me estaba pasando y mis sentimentos, entre en una depresión que nadie me sacaba, sabes ese mismo día intenté suicidarme…

**------------------ Flash Back----------------------**

12 de septiembre – En casa de los Cullem.

Mi vida no puede ir peor, mis padres acaban de morir no hace más de tres días a causa de venganza porque mi papá era el jefe policial, me quedé sin nadie, sin ningún familiar, pero no todo fue color negro los Cullen me acogieron y me brindaron su amor, por fin un pequeño rayo de esperanza se habría hacia mi futuro, pero aún así no podía estar más destrozada saben no es fácil ver agonizando a tus padres, creanme eso te trauma de por vida. Eso no fue lo único, en este momento de mi vida se supone que mis dos mejores amigos me deberían estar apoyando pero parece que uno le importa un rábano lo que me pase porque pasa de arriba para abajo con su nueva novia Tanya ja y por si fuera poco estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, sí amo a Edward Cullen, Alice mi mejor amiga me dice que es Tanya que no lo deja en paz, pero si él en verdad me quisiera aunque sea un poco me vendría a acompañar aunque sea un ratito.

Son las once de la noche, ha esta hora todos deben de estar durmiendo ya que hoy fue el entierro de mis padres y deben de estar agotados, saben apenas y estuvo un rato hoy, tal eso es lo que me tiene desvelada porque déjenme decirle que hasta ahora no regresa de su cita con Tanya, aún no puedo creer que no haya estado conmigo en el entierro.

- hola Bella supuse que aún no estabas dormida.- sí es él Edward Cullen quien por lo visto acaba de llegar.

- hola.- le dije sin ánimos.

- escucha lo siento por haberme ido así de repente en el entierro.- me dijo, por un momento llegué a pensar que en verdad estaba arrepentido, pero la imagen de Tanya besándolo me hizo caer en la realidad.

- si no te preocupes, yo sé que tenías que ir a ver a Tanya, sí yo entiendo…- lo último lo dije en susurro porque las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir.

- no te equivocas no fue eso…

- si claro Edward no fue eso por quien me tomas, sé perfectamente que todos estos día ter has desaparecido para irte a verla, no te importó nada de lo que me había pasado, me abandonaste en el peor momento de mi vida.

- no, en verdad yo sé que estos días no e estado contigo pero es que.

- es que nada Edward, te importa más ella que yo, no se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, dime ¿por qué?, ¿porque me dejaste? ¿por qué no estuviste conmigo apoyánadome como los demás?, sabes muy bien que yo soy vanidosa, ni me gusta llamar la atención ni que se preocupen por mí, pero sobre todos los demás yo quería que tú me apoyaras, que tú estuvieras para mí, que tú me consoloras, qué tú me ayudes a superar esto, pero no, ni bien la zorra esa te dijo algo, tú fuiste atrás de ella como perrito faldero y me dejaste a mi suerte.

- porque me dices esto.

- porque te amo, no sé cuando sucecido, pero lo único que sé es que te amo con todo mi ser.- en este momento alcé la vista esperando una respuesta por parte de Edward más él no se movía de su sitio sólo me miraba sorprendido.

- sabes que no importa, ahora por favor vete.- le dije resignada a que me diera alguna respuesta, ya no lo podía ver, me iba hacer más daño.

- Bella yo…

- ya te dije que no importa ¡sólo vete! ¡No quiero verte más!- no podía mirarlo, sólo escuché como cerró la puerta para que en ese preciso momento me hechase a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, nisiquiera cuando mis padres murieron, esa noche descargue todo los sentimiento que tenía acumulados.

13 de septiembre – Mi cumpleaños

Me levanto y veo la hora, ya eran la una de la tarde, bueno es normal que me haya levantado tarde despué de llorar tanto, pero lo raro es que nadie haya venido a levantarme, me pareció muy extraño.

Me cambie y baje a la sala, la televisión estaba prendida, Alice, Jasper y Esme estaban parados muy pensativos y Carlie, Rosali y Emment que estaban sentados en el gran silloón sólo aparentaban ver el partido, todos estaban demasiado pensativos que nisiquiera se percataron de mi presencia.

- ejem Buenas Tardes.- les dije haciendo que todos regresaran a verme aumentando su preocupación.

- hola Bella.- me dije Carlie, ahora que me doy cuenta faltaba Edward, ¿será que ya se fue o través a ver a Tanya?

- este ¿y Edward?- les pregunté y nuevamente se formo un silencio muy incómodo.

- Bella querida, él se fue, esta mañana encontramos una nota que decía que se iba y que no iba a regresar en un tiempo, llamé a la compañía aerea y me confirmaron que Edward había pedido un boleto hacia Italia y su vuelo partió a las diez de la mañana.

- que Edward ¿se fue?... no por favor no bromeen con eso, él no se pudo haber ido justo ahora… no ahora… no en mi cumpleños… no después de lo que le dije… no él no se pudo haber ido.- no podía contener las lágrimas, ¿qué más me puede pasar?, Alice enseguida corrio a abrzarme pero no se lo permití yo solo salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Después de un rato de llorar la ira me imvadió y comencé a tirar todo, no soportaba que la vida me fuera tan injusta desde pequeña siemrpre he sido torpe y me caía a cada rato siendo la burla de todos y la ganadora del apodo torpe Bella, después el accidente de mis padres ahora esto ya no soportaba más, no podía continuar, en mi arrebato de botar todo encontré una nabaja, estaba decidida, no podía continuar así.

Sentí como la sangre me chorreaba del brazo y como la puerta se habría, lo último que escuché fue el grito de desesperación de Alice, después de eso desperté al día siguiente en el hospital.

**---------------------------- Fin del Flash Back ---------------------**

- si traté de acabar con mi vida.- le dije a Edward quien me miraba sorprendido.

- yo no sabía, Alice nunca me dijo nada.- sí Alice con ella era con la que más contacto tenía.

- si yo les prohibí que te dijeran algo y eso no es todo después de eso dejé de comer tanto así que me die anemia, tú no sabes por lo que e pasado, tú no me comprendes, tú no sabes nada, porque me abandonaste.

- es verdad… yo recién me entero, pero es que yo no sabía que hacer, no sabía como enfrentar esa situación y lo único que hice fue irme, huir como un vil cobarde y no sabes como me arrepiento, no sabes como desearía volver el tiempo atrás.

- si, pero no puedes.- me iba a levantar pero antes de hacerlo la pregunta que me hizo me tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿aún me amas?

- yo…- no sabía que responder me había tomado desprevenida.

- escucha Bella yo sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero créeme que regresé fue por ti, por recuperar tu amor, porque te vuelvas a enamorar de mí, porque descubrí que te amo, al principio yo pensaba que sólo era amor de hermana, pero cuando me enteré que tenías novio me invadieron los celos y por más que estuve con otras chicas no podía quitarte de mi mente, el deseo por saber de ti, por saber hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que había pasado en tu día fue tanto que llamaba a Alice todos lo días, hasta que gracias a ella descubrí este sentimiento, yo te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, yo no sé que haría sin ti, por eso regrese, regrese para conquistarte.

- Edward escucha yo aún…

- no me importa lo que me digas yo lucharé por conquistarte y que vuelvas a ser mía.

- pero Edward yo.

- tampoco me importa cuantos rivales pueda tener…- no me dejaba terminar quería decirle que aún lo amo, pero creo que las acciones hablan por su cuenta, lo besé, aunque al principio sólo fue un pequeño roce para dejarlo sin hablar el cogio mi cara y me empezó a besar, el mejor beso que e recibido en mi vida, lleno de pasión y ansias por más por parte de los dos, en este beso pude descubrir que él en verdad me estaba diciendo la verdad, que en verdad me ama haciéndome la mujer más feliz de mi vida.

- vaya… vaya parece que no se tardaron mucho.- sólo esa frase bastó para separarnos y observar a Emment, a Alice, a Jasper y a Rosali que en seguida se hecharon a carcajadas por las caras que me imagino que hemos de haber tenido o por lo menos yo.

Después de eso volvimos a la tortura de Alice que no duró mucho más aunque ahora estoy más comunicativa que antes y tenía una sonrisa que nadie me la quitaba. Enseguida partinos hacia la gran mansión y como supuse habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa, aunque todo era muy sencillo para el gusto de Alice.

- bueno Bella yo creo que tú ya sabes así que no te lo voy a ocultar te había planeado una fiesta sorpresa para mañana por tu cumpleaños, hoy sólo va a ser una pequeña reunión solo con la familia.- vaya eso me respondía todo.

- bueno a cambiarse.- me dijo para luego coger de mi mano y jalarme para entrar al cuarto.

- tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad?- le prugunté a Alice una vez llegadas a la habitación

- de ¿qué hablas?

- vamos no te hagas la desentendida, del por qué regresó Edward, por eso me insististe tanto para que te acompañara.

- bueno sí tienes razón, pero si no fuera por mí no hubieras aclarado las cosas con Edward ¡además lo besaste! Me tienes que contar todo pero bueno ahora no porque hay que arreglarnos.- bueno así es Alice, aunque sea una reunión familiar ella siempre pondrá la moda y elegancia primero.

Después de estar una hora entera arreglándonos salimos y bajamos para encontrarnos con los demás Alice enseguida fue a besar a su prometido Jasper Hale y Rosali hizo lo mismo con Emment, al igual que mi familia se llevaba tan bien con los Cullen los Hale también son amigos íntimos.

- hola mi querida Bella te ves preciosa.- me dijo Edward al oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

- tú también te ves bien.- fue lo único que le dije para darle paso a que hablara Carlisle.

- bueno familia el motivo de esta reunión es para celebrar el cumpleaños número 25 de nuestra querida Bella y el regreso de mi primogénito Edward Cullen.- cabe recalcar que sólo estábamos todos los Cullen, los Hale y yo.

- bueno, es gusto volverlos a ver a todos después de un largo tiempo y para que no digan que no les traigo nada quisiera en este momento hacer entrega de mis presentes, bueno el primer regalo es para mi hermanita Alice, la verdad no sabía muy bien que darte así que te trage esto.- le dije entregándole una de las maletas que había traído.

- gracias hermanito, pero ¿una maleta?

- sólo ábrela.- ella le hizo caso y la abrió dentro de ella había ropa y joyas que por lo visto eran muy caras ya que son de Italia.

- Edward esto es increíble.- le dijo saltando a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla.

- esto no es nada para todo lo que me has ayudado hermanita, bueno el siguiente es para mi hermanito Emmet, ten una radio nueva para tu jeep, supe por Alice que se había dañado el tuyo y que mis padres dijeron que no te iban a comprar otro que debías ser responsable, lo siento padre pero bueno que se le puede hacer él nunca cambiará.- dije haciendo que todos empezáramos a reír.

- ¡oye gracias por tu ayuda!- dijo cogiendo entusiasmado su radio nueva.

-de nada, el siguiente es para Japer ten el muñeco que tanto querías y que te hacía falta en tu colección.- Jasper se acerco cogio el muñeco empezó a llorar y lo abrazo, es que ese muñeco lo había estado buscando por un año entero y no lo encontraba, por fin había terminado su colección.

- para ustedes padres les traje un viaje por cinco dias con todo pagado a Italia, sé que ahora último no han tenido nada de tiempo juntos y que han estado muy ocupados, espero que se relajen.

- para ti rosali te traje este collar, espero que te guste, me guié por Alice que me dijo que comprarte.

- gracias Edward me encanta.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego regresar junto con Emment con su nuevo collar, sí la obseción de Rosali los collares.

- para ustedes señores Hale les traje esto, sé muy bien que les encanta recordar los buenos momentos por eso pensé que esto sería lo indicado.- les dijo entregándole un porta retrado eléctrico, esos que tú pones un pendrai y comienzan a correr las imágenes pero este tiene la silueta de la torre Eiffel dándole un toque único.

- y para ti mi querida Bella, este es un regalo para mí también, bueno no sé si te vaya a gustar, sé que es demasiado pronto pero bueno sólo espero una buena reacción tuya…

- ya párale Edward sólo dale ya el regalo.- le dije Emment por tanta palabrería.

- esta bien, Bella este es mi regalo.- me dijo abriendo una pequeña cajita con un aniñño de oro blanco con incrustaciones de pequeños diamentes.

- te casarías conmigo.- eso no me lo esperaba y por lo visto todos en el salón tampoco estaban sorprendido aunque creo que no más que yo, lo único que hize es ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña, había esperado tanto por este momento, había soñado tanto con este día que me parecía imposible, hasta irreal, pero era cierto, Edward Cullen me estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

- Bella lo siento yo sabía que era pronto para esto, pero es que…- no lo dejé terminar porque enseguida me heche a sus brazos y lo besé, en ese momento no me importó que todos me estuvieran mirando, tampoco me importo que Emment estuviera chifliando, no me importó nada de eso, lo único que me importa ahora es trasmitirle todos mis sentimientos a Edward, decirle con este beso cuando lo amo.

- eso es un sí.- me preguntó una vez separados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- por supuesto.- le dije para volverlo a besar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego el fic, espero que sí les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARI jejeje aunque ya pasó jejeje, lo siento por no publicarlo el día que era pero es que aún no lo terminaba sorry!**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
